Unit Quotes
This page lists quotes said by the units and characters in the Z series. Gameplay If the player holds considerably more sectors than the enemy, their units will constantly urge them to finish off the enemy. Conversely, when the enemy holds more sectors, the narrator will start to insult and threat the player. Upon defeating the enemy, random units will cheer. On defeat, surviving units will express disappointment and insult the player. Z Units English Selection * "Yes, Sir" * "Unit reporting" * "Grunts reporting" * "Psychos reporting" * "Toughs reporting" * "Snipers reporting" * "Pyros reporting" * "Lasers reporting" Moving * "We're on our way" * "Here we go" * "You got it" * "Moving in" * "Okay" * "Alright" * "No problem" * "Over 'n out" Attacking * "Affirmative" * "Going in!" * "Let's do it!" * "Let's get 'em!" Under attack * "We're under attack!" * "I said we're under attack!" * "They're all over us!" * "Help, help!" * "AAAHH!" * "Oh my God!" * "For Christ's sake, do something!" * "We're losing it!" Waver (when ordered to attack a vastly superior enemy unit) * "You're joking!" * "No way!" * "Forget it!" * "Get outta here!" Destroying object * "Target destroyed" * "Bridge destroyed" * "Building destroyed" Enemy destroyed * "Good hit!" * "Nice one!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Gotcha!" * "Smokin'!" * "Cool!" * "Wipe out!" Taunts (when the player owns most of the territories) * "Let's take the fort!" * "Let's do them!" * "They're on the run!" * "Let's finish 'em off!" * "What're you waiting for?" * "Let's end it now!" * "Let's go for it!" Victory * "Yeehaw!" * "Nice one!" * "Alright!" * "Excellent!" * "We've done it!" * "Yeaah!" Defeat * "You're crap!" * "We've lost it!" * "You've blown it!" * "We hate you!" * "Moron!" * "Asshole!" * "It's over!" Other * "Bridge repaired" * "Building repaired" * "Territory taken" * "Gun captured" * "Vehicle captured" * "Grenades collected" Unused * "Fire extinguished" Director's Cut * "Let's get the fuckers!" (Attacking) * "Let's fucking get 'em!" (Attacking) * "Fuck, fuck!" (Under attack) * "Ahh, they're torching my nuts!" (Under attack) * "Shit, shit!" (Under attack) * "For fuck's sake, do something! (Under attack) * "No fucking way!" (Waiver) * "We've got the fuckers!" (Winning) * "Let's take the fuckers!" (Winning) * "We fucked 'em!" (Victory) * "Fucking excellent!" (Victory) * "FUCK YOU!" (Defeat) * "Bastard!" (Defeat) * "Fucking idiot..." (Defeat) German Selection * "Jawohl" ("Yes") * "Erstatte Meldung" ("Reporting") * "Hier Krieger Einheit" ("Soldier unit here") * "Hier Psycho Einheit" * "Hier Einzelkämpfer" ("Lone fighter here") * "Hier Scharfschützen Einheit" ("Sharpshooter unit here") * "Hier Flammenwerfer" ("Flamethrower here") * "Hier Laser Einheit" Moving * "Wir sind schon unterwegs" ("We're on our way") * "Okay!" * "Kein problem" * "Wird erledigt" ("Will be done") * "In Ordnung" ("Alright") * "Ende und aus" ("Over and out") * "Wir marschieren los" ("We're moving out") * "Marschbefehl bestätigt" ("Move order understood") Attacking * "Bestätigt" ("Understood") * "Wir greifen an!" ("We're attacking!") * "Und los geht's!" ("And let's go!") * "Auf sie mit Gebrüll!" ("Let 'em have it!") Under attack * "Wir liegt unter Beschuss!" ("We're under fire!") * "Ich gesagt wir liegt untergreifen" ("I said we're under attack") * "Sie sind einfach überall!" ("They're everywhere!") * "Hilfe, Hilfe!" * "Oh mein Gott" * "Aargh!" * "Um Himmels willen, tu etwas!" ("For Heaven's sake, do something!") Destroying target * "Ziel zerstört" * "Brücke zerstört" ("Bridge destroyed") * "Gebäude zerstört" ("Building destroyed") Enemy destroyed * "Nett Schuss!" ("Nice shot!") * "Volltreffer!" ("Bull's-eye!") * "Klasse treffer!" ("Great shot!") * "Kool!" Capturing * "Sektor unter Kontrolle" * "Fahrzeug erbeutet" * "Geschütz erbeutet" * "Granate aufgenommen" Taunts * "Los Mann, geben wir ihnen den rest!" ("Come on, let's give 'em the rest!") * "Machen wir sie endlich fertig" ("Let's finish 'em off") * "Sie rennen wie Hasen" ("They're running like rabbits") * "Machen wir dem Spielen ende!" ("Let's end the game!") * "Worauf warten Sie für?" ("What are you waiting for?") * "Man los holen wir uns das Fort" ("Let's take the fort") * "Nun kommen sie schauen!" Victory * "Jawohl!" * "Auu!" * "Gut gemacht!" ("Well done!") * "Das war klasse! ("That was great!") * "Wir es geschafft!" ("We made it!") Defeat * "Es ist vorbei" ("It's over") * "Das war scheiße mit verlaub" ("With all due respect, that was shit") * "Sie blödel arsch Sir!" ("You dumbass Sir!") French Selection * "Bien, chef!" * "Unité au rapport" Moving * "Oui" ("Yes") * "Ok" * "C'est parti" ("Let's go") * "Pas de problème" ("No problem") * "Très bien" ("Very well") * "On arrive" * "Bien reçu, terminé" Attacking * "C'est parti!" * "On y va!" ("Let's go!") * "On les aura!" ("We'll get 'em") Enemy destroyed * "Oh oui!" * "Facile!" ("Easy!") * "Ça fume!" ("Smokin'!") Under attack * "Nous sommes attaqués!" ("We're under attack!") * "Je répète nous sommes attaqués!" ("I repeat, we're under attack!") * "Ils sont partout!" ("They're everywhere!") * "AAAHH!" * "Oh mon Dieu!" * "Nom de Dieu, faites quelque chose!" Waver * "Vous plaisantez?" ("You're kidding?") * "Pas question!" ("No way!") * "Foutons le camp!" Capturing * "Territoire sous contrôle" * "Canon capturé" Victory * "Yehaaw!" * "Très bon!" ("Very good!") * "Excellent!" * "On a réussi!" ("We did it") * "Bien joué!" ("Good game!") Destroying object * "Cible détruite" ("Target destroyed") * "Pont détruit" ("Bridge destroyed") * "Bâtiment détruit" ("Building destroyed") Taunts * "Allez, on prend le fort!" ("Come on, let's take the fort!") * "Allez, on y va!" ("Come on, let's go!") * "Ils détalent comme des lapins!" ("They're running like rabbits!") * "Allez, il faut les achever" ("Go, finish them off!") * "Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?" ("What are we waiting for?") * "Finissons-en!" ("Let's finish it!") Narrator English * "Vehicle manufactured" * "Robot manufactured" * "Gun manufactured" * "Starting manufacture" * "Manufacture cancelled" * "Starting repair" * "Vehicle repaired" * "Radar activated" * "Territory lost" * "Your fort is under attack!" Losing * "They're gonna win!" * "You had it" * "You're finished!" * "They're beating you!" * "You're wasted!" * "You're gonna lose!" * "You're hopeless" * "You're so hopeless" * "You're crap" * "You are so crap" German * "Roboter hergestellt" - Robot manufactured * "Fahrzeug hergestellt" - Vehicle manufactured * "Geschütz hergestellt" - Gun manufactured * "Produktion abbrechen" - Manufacture cancelled * "Produktion aufgenommen" - Starting manufacture * "Sektor verloren" - Territory lost French * "Robot terminé" - Robot manufactured * "Véhicule terminé" - Vehicle manufactured * "Construction annulé" - Manufacture cancelled * "Construction entam´" - Starting manufacture Z: Steel Soldiers Trivia * Several voice lines are not present in the console port of Z. ** Sniper's selection ("Snipers reporting") ** Attacking ("Let's get 'em!") ** Under attack ("We're losing it!") ** Narrator insult ("You are so crap") * The "Help, help!" quote is revoiced in the English console port, being faster and higher in pitch.